homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Naggarok
The Naggarok was an alien exploration vessel that arrived in the Galaxy just under 1 million years BHL, bringing with it a life form later named The Beast. Story Background The Naggarok journeyed to the Homeworld galaxy from a neighboring galaxy, using an experimental hyperdrive of immense power. By the time the ship emerged from hyperspace, it was carrying a malevolent form of life, which had not been present at the start of its journey. When the vessel's crew realized this lifeform's destructive capabilities, they decided to destroy the vessels engines and communications array, thus trapping the creature inside. However, the ship launched its emergency beacon with a small sample of Beast cells onboard. That beacon was found almost one million years later by Kiith Somtaaw. The infection The Beast was trapped onboard the Naggarok. For one million years, the Beast listened to the subspace communications travelling back and forth between the various civilizations. It learned to speak Galactic Common perfectly, and also became aware of the power struggles within the galaxy. So, when the Naggarok was discovered by the Taiidani Imperialists, the Beast has a proposition: Repair the ship and help the Beast, and in exchange, they would be given fully half of their galaxy to rule. The Taiidan swiftly accepted. Kiith Somtaaw engaged Taiidani forces repairing the Naggarok in the Galactic Rim. The ship, however, managed to escape. Later on, when Kiith Somtaaw engaged the Imperialists and the Beast at the site of the ''Nomad Moon'', Naggarok joined the fray, bringing the combination of speed, mass, destructive firepower and regenerative technology. Later, the Bentusi arrived with reinforcements. The Imperialists, having realized that the Beast had played them for fools, also joined the fray but were rapidly defeated. But the Somtaaw-Bentusi combined forces eradicated Naggarok for good. Technology Weapons The Naggarok has three types of weapons: The ion cannons, the Phased Disassembler Array (PDA) and the Cruise Missile. Eight ion cannons are belted 360 degrees around the ship. Each of them has a range of nine kilometers, making this the long range weapon of the Naggarok. They are accurate, powerful and lethal to strike craft in particular. The forward mounted PDA is more destructive. It breaks down matter on a sub-atomic level for absorption. It can consume a Dreadnought or a smaller ship within seconds. The Naggarok then harvests the matter to construct and launch Cruise Missiles. PDA, however, is short-ranged and requires the Naggarok to remain stationary. The Cruise Missile is the most invasive weapon; it carries the Beast, which can infect and take over the target vessel. Drive The Naggarok has reactionless drive system. Similar that of the Bentusi, it has no visible external thrusters. The drive allows the Naggarok to accelerate almost as fast as a fighter class vessel, fly several times faster than any other known unit, and stop in a moment. When the drive is engaged, the emanates a turquoise-blue hue. Although fast, it can be halted by EMP effects from ACVs. Hyperdrive The Naggarok is known to have been capable of extra-galactic travel, which requires immensely powerful hyperdrive systems. The only other race in the Homeworld series to have made such a powerful drives are Progenitors, later introduced in ''Homeworld 2''. Behind the scenes The name Naggarok is most likely a reference to Ragnarök ("Fate of the Gods" or "Doom of the Gods" in Norse), the ultimate battle between the forces of good and evil, followed by the destruction of the world (both the universe and most of the gods) in Norse mythology. Sources * Homeworld: Cataclysm * Homeworld Shipyards Category:Cataclysm: Ships Category:Cataclysm: Named Ships